Present
A present is a gift box that can mostly be found on walks in the Nintendogs series. They appear as a box with white wrapping and red or blue ribbon, tied with a bow. They can contain items that cannot be found anywhere else in the game, which can depend on the rarity. While they can mostly be found on walks, they can also be found in other circumstances, such as the Pedometer or Cat Present. In Nintendogs Presents can be found on walks, sometimes via going to places with "?" on them. They can contain anything in the boxes, commonly being items like the Bubble Blower, Juice Bottle, or a Yellow Flying Disc. Those items cannot really be found anywhere else, and some of them are good for being sold at the Secondhand Shop. However, presents can sometimes be found in unusual places while their dog goes for a walk around the area. It can be seen when the icon stops moving on the top screen, and a present or Trash will appear in the dog's way. With correct timing, the dog will be able to get the present, and it will contain a rare item. When the player leaves the game on, their dogs will sometimes wander off outside the house. That does not mean the dog has ran away, but they will come back with a present once the player has resumed the game. However, the item received from the dog doesn't always tend to be rare. Players can also get presents via Bark Mode, depending on if the other player has chosen to give out a present or not. In Nintendogs + Cats The Present has the same role in the 3DS version, being found on the street during a walk, similar to the "rare presents" found in the original. Presents are also received after steps are taken during a Pedometer walk. The player can also weave through traffic cones on a walk to have a present magically appear at the end of the cones, or on rare occasion, a present may be found in a patch of grass if the player leads their dog to the patch. When a present is spotted in the grass, the dog will either bark twice or dig at the grass while looking left and right. Blue bow presents In special events in the 3DS versions, the bow is blue instead of red. Apparently, a DLC neighbor may, every once in a while, give the player a present with a blue bow when met on a walk. When kittens give presents to their owners the bow is blue. Trivia *The present boxes resemble the ones found in the Earthbound/MOTHER series, and may have been one of the main representations for the series. *When the dog grabs a present from an unmarked spot on the map in Nintendogs, they will grab it with their teeth by the bow rather than from the bottom. *If your dog runs away, it will come back with a present. Whatever is inside the present will contain something extremely common like a Disposable Camera, or something rare, like a Promise Ring. Gallery 3ds 359.JPG|About to open a present Cat with Present (2).jpg|A kitten brings a gift from outside grass present.JPG|A Corgi finds a present hidden in a grass patch -Nintendogs Cats- 035.jpg|Present appearing after weaving some Traffic Cones pedometergift.JPG|Receiving a present on a Pedometer walk C Coolidge gives gift.JPG|DLC neighbor C Coolidge giving player a present during a walk Category:Information Category:Walks Category:Nintendogs Category:Nintendogs + Cats